


The "L" Word

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [17]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice musical - Fandom
Genre: Beetlejuice lubs u, Blood, But BAD(tm), Crying, Domestic, F/M, FEELINGS I SAY, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Halloween Writing Challenge, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, You don't fuck him in this fic im sorry, blood tw, death tw, he has feelings, lotta crying, only a little angst, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Beetlejuice pulls a prank that goes a little too far...Whoops.





	The "L" Word

I walk through the door of my creepy looking home happily, carrying bags of groceries. I had everything I needed for the next week, and that includes baking. I even caved and picked up some dried crickets for Beetlejuice. It may be an...odd eating habit, to enjoy bugs. But hey, that’s my man. Bugs, dirt, and all. 

I stumble slightly as I pass through the threshold, shaking my head and groaning as I find my balance again. I think it’s worth mentioning that I've had a rough couple of days. Late nights working, early mornings prepping for Halloween and such. I’m mainly running off of caffeine and pure willpower at this point. In short, I'm fuckin’ exhausted.

I take a few steps inside, about to call for Lydia’s help with the bags when I stop dead in my tracks. 

Beetlejuice is lying at the bottom of the stairs, not moving. At all. 

I drop everything I'm holding, running to him immediately. 

“Oh my god,” I mutter, in shock for a moment as I drop to my knees beside him, gently tilting his head to the side so I could get a look at his face. 

There weren’t any obvious injuries, despite a dark red puddle of blood under his head. He was staring off into the oblivion, his pupils fixed and dilated. 

“Beej, can you hear me? Oh n- Lydia!” I shout, feeling his neck for a pulse, not finding a thing. Oh my god, oh no- 

Tears sting my eyes as I shake, loosening his tie as I prepared to perform CPR. (the best I can, anyway.) 

“Lydia, get down here now!” 

I place my hands on his chest, counting out the pushes before tilting his head slightly, blowing air into his mouth, forcing it into his lungs. 

Tears are streaming and I have to rely on sound completely to realize she’s running down the stairs, stopping as she stumbles onto the scene. 

“Lydia, c-call 911, he’s not- i don’t think he’s-!” My voice sounds broken and frantic through the sobs, and I don’t even have it in me to feel embarrassed. 

I can’t see through my tears, but I don’t need to see to know that my efforts are pointless. 

I’m doing my best to calm my shaking, my hands now cupping his face as I bring my forehead to his, my world shattering for a moment as I took in just how cold he felt, exactly. 

“You dick, you said you were gonna do something else!” 

Lydia’s annoyed shout confuses me as I look up at her, blurred with tears. 

“What?” I sound so broken it’s not even funny. 

“Yyyyyyyeah, maybe this was a bad idea.” 

My head whips back to Beetlejuice, who was awake and well, a sheepish look on his face. I’m not sure how long he’s been responsive for. 

“Uh.” His eyes look over my face, the tips of his hair just barely tinting blue. “Hi.” 

I don’t hesitate to throw my arms around his neck as he sits up, crying softly, ragged breaths barely making their way to my lungs. 

“Woah, woah-” He stiffens, and I can feel Lydia’s glare cutting into him, even through my tears. He laughs awkwardly, patting my back with a single hand. “Wh-what? Did you forget I'm already dead or somethin’?”

I mentally facepalm.

Oh my god. 

Yes. 

Yes, I did. 

I nod slightly, hugging him tighter in response. 

Lydia comes the rest of the way down the stairs, smacking BJ upside the head as she moves to pick up the fallen and scattered groceries. 

“Y/n, he’s been planning this stupid prank on you since yesterday, but I thought he was going to go and do something else. I guess I was wrong, obviously.” I can hear her annoyance with every word, all pointed at the demon I was still clinging to. 

My heart’s still racing inside my chest as I struggle to catch my breath, only sniffling now. 

“And you.” She’s pointedly talking to Beej now. I can hear the rustle of my tote bags as she picks them up. “She’s been awake for way too long. She’s been working herself too hard and burning the candle at both ends. So of course she would- oh, look. She remembered to pick you up some...crickets? Yeah.” 

I pull away from him, and he looks like a puppy who had just been told he was bad before being sent outside. About half of his hair is blue, and he doesn’t give it another thought before snapping us over to the living room on the couch. 

Normally, he’d automatically place me on his lap, but this time we were sitting side by side. 

I glare at him as I wipe the remaining tears from my eyes and cheeks. 

“You’re such a jerk, you know that?” I sniffle, looking up at him before scooting closer, (yes, he’d even put a GAP between us.) wrapping an arm around his middle, resting my head below his arm, on his chest.

“Why couldn’t you have put a snake in the shower or something? Or cut the power and tackle me with skeletons?” I scold, shutting my eyes as I did my best to keep from crying again. “I can’t believe you decided to pull this on the one day I'm so exhausted I forget you’re dead.” 

He’d normally make a wisecrack. But he knows he fucked up. He remains silent. 

“If you were gone like that, forever, it would...” I take a shaky breath. “I don’t even wanna think about it.” 

It’s quiet for a beat before he sighs, running a hand up and down my back. Jeez, he’s not even gonna try to cop a feel? He must feel pretty bad. Or maybe he just knows he’s not getting laid tonight. Or the next. 

“Careful,” He jokes, the humor in his voice tainted by his obvious guilt. “Keep talking and I might think you L word me.” 

I don’t say anything. 

Silence. 

It clicks with him. 

“Uh-oh.” His quiet realization is enough to make me laugh a little, despite it not really being funny. Did I love him? Maybe a little bit. But he had to have known that already, right? 

...right? 

“Yeah.” I sniffle again, sitting up to look him in the eyes. God, I probably look like a mess right now. “Surprise!” I do half-hearted jazz hands, my voice breaking (not from emotion, thank goodness. Just from the crying.) 

His hair is almost completely blue. 

“Well,” I rub my eye, refusing to meet his gaze. “now that I know you’re not dead, I'm gonna kill you.” I know that technically, he IS dead, but he knows what I mean.

He laughs nervously as my exhausted form falls back against him. Ugh, I could probably take a nap right here. But not yet. 

“Heh, well that would really suck, and not in a fun way, because I uh...” His voice drops as low as it could go for fear of being overheard by Lydia. “I L word you, too.” 

I look up at him in shock. 

“What?” 

“I SAID ‘YOU REALLY SMELL LIKE POO’.” 

“No-” I laugh as his now-blue hair tints pink just a smidge. “You lo-” 

“Ahk!” he holds up a finger, a mortified look on his face. 

I huff a sigh, giving him a quick, soft peck on the cheek, my shaking subsided now. 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.” I cup his other cheek gently, turning his head to force him to look me in the eye. “Now, you’re lucky I'm this sleep-deprived and can’t get you back right away. Because I will get you, you absolute jackass.” 

My sweet, tired tone seems to alleviate some of his guilt, because the roots of his wild, spiked hair begin turning green once again. 

“I’d like to see you try to scare the king of scaring.” 

I smile sweetly, doing my best to force a blush to my face. 

“Well, soon I'll have a little extra help with it.” 

I pause, a hand moving to touch my stomach gently. 

“That’s part of why I was so heartbroken to find you at the bottom of the stairs like that...” I shudder at the memory and shyly meet his eye. “I thought I would never get to tell you that I'm...i’m pregnant.” 

He pales even more, if that’s even possible. 

“It’s yours.” 

He looks terrified. Wide eyes, mouth agape. He flounders, mouth opening and closing as he tries to speak. I’m shocked he doesn’t poof away. 

I smack his shoulder, raising a brow at him. 

“Gotcha, you dick.” 

He stares at me in shock before laughing, more blue disappearing from his hair. 

“Oh-Alright, the next time I spook ya, I'm really gonna knock your socks off. You’re not gonna know what hit ya!” He huffs a relieved laugh, finally pulling me to sit in his lap, where I can comfortably rest my head in the crook of his neck. 

“As long as it’s not you lying around extra dead anywhere, I implore you to hit me with your best shot, honey.” 

And so the prank war begins.

**Author's Note:**

> He may be a bastard man but I still love him


End file.
